


I Used To Be Your Favourite

by huntress1013



Category: Lucifer (TV), The Wicked + The Divine
Genre: Fanart, Fanmix, Gen, lots of piano covers, you know why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntress1013/pseuds/huntress1013
Summary: So yeah here it is a devilish fanmix mostly for Luci from the television show but also with some thought for that other Luci from The Wicked + The Divine. What can I say ...I Love Luci :g:





	

I have to admit that the show "Lucifer" is a bit too vanilla for me and I think I would have loved it a bit more if it were a tiny bit more like "Damien" or "Constantine". I DO love Luci though (as well as Maze, his bro and ~~Six~~ his ma.....). The mix consists of quite a big dollop of music that was actually used in the show and a few extra songs thrown in for good measure.

Kudos and likes are love. Enjoy the mix!

[ ](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v76/huntress1013/luci_zpswedescf9.jpg)

Tracklisting

01 Cage the Elephant - Ain't No Rest for the Wicked  
02 DOROTHY - Dark Nights  
03 The Rolling Stones - Sympathy for the Devil  
04 The Carnies from Devil's Carnival - Off To Hell We Go  
05 The Heavy -The Big Bad Wolf  
06 Jimi Hendrix - All along the Watchtower (Piano Cover)  
07 Valerie Broussard - A Little Wicked  
08 Milck - Devil Devil  
09 The Police - King of Pain (Piano Cover)  
10 The Veils - Low Lays The Devil  
11 NIN - Hurt (Piano Cover)  
12 Blues Saraceno - Dark Country - Evil Ways (Justice Mix)  
13 Kaleo - Way Down We Go (Stripped)  
14 Chaos Chaos - Monsters  
15 Metallica - The Unforgiven (Piano Cover)  
16 The National - Lucky You  
17 Guns N' Roses - Knockin' On Heaven's Door (Piano Cover)

 **Listen to it:** [I Used To Be Your Favourite](http://8tracks.com/huntress1013/lucifer-i-used-to-be-your-favourite)


End file.
